Stronger Than Magic
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: this story begins the day after the day at Kings Cross in the 19 Years Later part of the last book...further description is in authors note. / this story is currently discontinued, it is likely I will not return to it. /


I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: this story is unlike my other Potter story...it begins the day after the 19 Years Later moment in the final book...all who have died in the series, died. For now...dun dun dun! By the way...i've listed this under books because a few things that were in the books that weren't put in the film are in a way vitally important to this story...like...much about Tonks and Remus's kid...otherwise this would be listed under the films...i love David Thewlis as Lupin and Gary Oldman as Sirius...all the actors were brilliant so their descriptions will be the ones on here...i understand that the books are a little different on how the characters look...i go with how they did in the films...but Natalia, Helena, etc...all the actors...**

**Author's Secondary Note: please forgive me if that first note was slightly confusin at its end...i'm tired. and PLEASE review folks...  
><strong>

Stronger Than Magic

Chapter One: Defying Nature

Teddy slowly opened his eyes, feeling someone watching him. He looked up from his mattress on the floor to see a pair of trousers. Looking farther up he locked his soft blueish/grey eyes that were so like his father's with a pair of green eyes set behind spectacles.

"Good morning." grumbled Teddy, his rough voice also resembling his father's.

"Actually it's a little after four in the afternoon." replied Harry, glancing at his watch.

"Good thing time is not of the essence today." replied Teddy, his voice muffled as he'd just shoved his face back into his pillow. Harry fought back laughing at him. Being Ted's godfather and having raised him he still needed to be looked at as somewhat of a father. Laughing at Ted being a smart ass wasn't how it would work.

"How clever. Wake up. You're not sleepin all day." said Harry, kicking Teddy's bed. Ted made his hair go from brown to green, to blue, to red, to bright orange, and back to brown in response. Then he slowly sat up, yawning as he did so.

"Happy?" he asked.

"You'll be twenty in a few months Ted. Ya can't live with me half the week forever. The ministry fully hire you yet?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I'm to expect an owl. What's for breakfast?"

"You missed breakfast. You can wait an hour for Ginny to make dinner. Now, how about you go take a bloody shower?" asked Harry.

"Fine, fine, fine. Settle down." said Teddy, slowly getting off his bed. He stood, stretched, yawned, and scratched his bare chest. Then he gathered some clothing and made his way into the bathroom. On the way out he tripped, catching his foot in the doorway and nearly fell over. Harry laughed and Ted gave him the finger.

"Oi." said Harry in a warning tone. Ted waved at him and shut the bathroom door.

A small group of unseen spirits watched the exchange. Two of the group had been watching Harry since he was a small child. Another had been watching Harry since he was fifteen. The two final of the group had had their eyes on Teddy since Teddy was a small child. Harry had been fortunate enough to have met three of this group in while they lived. The other two he had really no memories of other than from when they'd shown themselves to him as spirits before. Teddy, had been unfortunate enough to meet none of them, never fully knowing how much two of the group cared for him. Or how much he was like the both of them. They lived in Harry's heart, as he'd been able to know and love them all. They had never left either man.

xxxxx

The vacant, dark mansion was eerie even to the dark minded young man. He moved about, excitement and fear coursing through his veins. He was going to do it. He didn't care that many before him had said it was impossible. Those that believed such were just too unfortunate to not have known what he knew. Even two of the world's most powerful wizards had never known the full potential and possibilities of what he knew. He would bring her back first. He needed her for decisions. She was the truest Death Eater he'd ever heard of. She would be fearless and loyal to the end. Just as she had before. He set the proper potions on the table as well as his cauldron. He poured a few in and began to mix. He was a natural at Potions. He knew what he was doing. Even if he wasn't certain about his actions, he was certain of one thing. He would do whatever it took to bring back, be in the company of, and a new member of none other than Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. The true ones. As he put an ancient artifact of the Noble House of Black into the cauldron, he imagined what it would be like to meet one of his heroes. One of his idols. He knew she was insane but he needed her first and ached to know her. As the potion bubbled, he thought he was prepared to soon meet the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
